Two Of A Kind
by Kitty35
Summary: Dawn feels the bond between her and Xander is stronger than ever. WIP. Please R&R to tell me if I should continue.
1. Default Chapter

Two of a kind  
  
"You're not special. You're extraordinary." The words repeated themselves in her head softly. It was the sweetest thing to her; exactly what she needed to hear considering the circumstances and she loved Xander for knowing how she felt. Up until that point Dawn had been feeling dejected to say the least after she found out she wasn't a Potential but something in Xander's words made her realise she could have a purpose without being a potential slayer.  
  
Kennedy sauntered into the room and Dawn snapped out of her thoughts. "Hey Dawn, I was wondering if I could borrow your curling irons? All this training has turned my hair into a complete mess." Dawn smiled; she could imagine Buffy saying something very similar when she was younger. She pointed towards her dressing table "Knock yourself out." Kennedy grabbed them, "Thanks Dawn you are a lifesaver" and hurried to the bathroom. Dawn returned to the research on The First but could not concentrate without Xander's image coming into her head. Sure she had had a major crush on him a few years ago, before turning her attentions to Spike of course. However the crush on Spike had pretty much evaporated after what he had tried to do to Buffy, even if he did have a soul now. She had mostly got over her grudge against Spike now that she saw Buffy had forgiven him but the link between them had been severed and she didn't understand him anymore. Xander on the other hand..she felt closer to him than she did to anyone at the moment, even Buffy. He understood her, he made her laugh, he made her feel needed yet no one ever truly respected him. He was the one who had stopped Willow from destroying the world, not Buffy, not Spike, not Angel, Xander. She wanted to make him feel special, feel like he made her feel but she didn't know how. She doubted he would be impressed by her little crush that had re-emerged .  
  
"Dawn, It's time to come down and help make dinner. We have a group of very tired and hungry girls here. Me being one of them," Buffy's voice boomed up the stairs. Dawn sighed and snapped the book she had been reading shut; it wasn't going to give her any more information.  
  
The kitchen looked rather like a bomb had hit it at when Dawn walked in. Old cookie boxes and crisp packets littered over the tables and the cupboards were in dire need of refilling. Dawn walked into the living room where the girls were all eagerly watching Spike and Buffy demonstrate a fighting move. No one bothered to acknowledge Dawn's presence. Dawn had seen it all before but this time Buffy was struggling and Spike certainly seemed to have the upper hand. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pinned her hands behind her. With his game face on he looked menacingly at the potentials and moved his mouth towards her neck and proceeded to lick it as preparation for the bite. At this Buffy kicked her legs upwards managing to do a semi-backflip. In his surprise Spike released her from his grip and she knocked him to the floor and straddled him pointing a stake at his chest. The potentials let out a sigh of relief and smiled at each other knowingly: of course Buffy would never let Spike win. Buffy looked down at Spike triumphantly, panting slightly from her exertion, whilst Spike looked at her wistfully yet seething at the same time. Buffy realised everyone was staring at her and she stood up quickly. Dawn rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen to see what she could rustle up to feed the army of teenage girls. Whilst she was looking desperately into the fridge, Xander walked slowly into the kitchen laden with shopping bags. She looked up and grinned "Thank god, Xander you're a star, here I was thinking I was going to have to make pancakes again, without enough eggs.or flour. Never mind, now we have food." Xander smiled "Me man, me hunt, me bring food". Dawn ran over to take some of the shopping bags from his straining arms "Me very grateful. Ooh ice cream but how exactly do we hide it from the potentials?" Xander shrugged, "We could eat it all now. Before they realise its here". Dawn nodded in mock agreement before putting it in the freezer. She proceeded to put some pizzas into the oven and grabbed some plates and knives and forks. "You staying to witness the amazing table manners of the girls Xand"? Xander shook his head "No I think I'll head back to mine, maybe invite a few of my construction buddies over. I think I'm in need of some male company instead of a house full of girls.women and neither Spike or Giles cut it I'm afraid." Dawn smiled half-heartedly, "Oh right, of course," she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. Xander looked awkwardly at her "If you want we could just rent a video, if you need to escape this mad house?" Dawn would have jumped at the chance to spend time with Xander but Buffy walked in before she could answer. "Smells good, nearly ready? The girls are getting definite hunger pangs," Buffy said smiling. Dawn nodded "Shouldn't be long now." Xander turned to Buffy "I was just inviting Dawn over to watch a video. Would it be ok for her to come assuming she wants to come?" Buffy looked at Xander and then smiled condescendingly at Dawn "Don't be silly Dawn, you have homework and it is a schoolnight." Dawn glared at Buffy "I've done most of my work and." Xander cut in before she could finish, "Hey, Dawn, perhaps your sister's right, we can reschedule the video, maybe for the weekend? I'll buy ice cream specially." Dawn nodded sulkily. She couldn't be sure whether she heard relief or disappointment in Xander's voice. She realised he was probably only asking her over because he felt sorry for her but then on the other hand he really seemed to understand her and may well have wanted to spend time with her. "Pizza looks ready" she said neutrally and took them out of the oven. "Right I'm gonna hit the road before the stampede blocks my exit. See you guys later," Xander said smiling at Dawn. Buffy waited for him to leave and then shouted "Everyone, food is ready." Dawn prepared herself for the 'fun' experience of eating with the potentials. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Finally the weekend arrived and Dawn was more than excited about the video evening with Xander. Buffy almost ruined it again when she suggested he bring the video to their house so that all the potentials could watch it as well. Dawn didn't think she understood that she was trying to get away from the potentials, not endure another evening with them, especially with them talking all the way through a film. However Xander had a quiet word with Buffy about how he would prefer an evening without the teenage girls and that Dawn especially would. Buffy eventually agreed and by 7pm Dawn was sitting next to Xander in his truck on the way to his house. "So what movie do you want to get? I have ice cream ready prepared as promised," Xander said proudly. Dawn grinned "Chocolate?" "Do you mean 'Chocolat'? I've seen it, didn't like it much." Dawn giggled "I meant, did you get chocolate ice cream?" Xander smiled "Of course Dawnie. I also splashed out and got caramel brownie flavour. Sounds good huh?" Dawn nodded, "So I was thinking Titanic, for a movie, I mean I know its all 90s but it is such a romantic story." Truthfully she thought Titanic was completely sappy but she wanted to see how far Xander would believe her. He squirmed in his seat "Umm, yeah, sure Dawnie, if that is what you want then sure but perhaps you should wait until we get to the rental place, there are some great new films out." Dawn tried to suppress her giggles "No, I definitely want to see Titanic again. The script is so amazing." Xander groaned but nodded and Dawn burst into laughter. Xander pointed an accusatory finger at her whilst keeping his eyes on the road, "Oh, I get it, you were having me on, you little minx." Dawn smiled affectionately and leant over to give him a kiss on the cheek "You are adorable Xand, you know that." Xander nodded "Well it is one of my many talents." Dawn was sure he had thousands of talents. She hoped it was going to be a long night.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Having stopped off at the video store they pulled up at Xander's house. Dawn didn't really care what videos they had selected, she didn't intend for them to watch either of them. She had a little wry smile on her face as Xander walked round the front of the truck and opened the passenger door for her.

"What are you smiling about?"

Dawn looked innocently at him, "Nothing in particular."

She swung her legs out of the truck, knowing that her jeans accentuated their length. Unfortunately Xander did not appear to notice her efforts but she jumped out and shut the door, the videos in her arms.

"Thanks Xand, perfect gentleman of course."

"Yes, me lady." He unlocked the door to the flat and gestured for her to go in.

She walked in and saw the top of a bleached blond head coming from the armchair. 

"Spike?"

He turned round surprised to see her there but his expression changed to what almost looked like happiness. 

"Hello Bit, what brings you here?"

Dawn smiled, "Xander and I are having a video watching session so I can escape the slayer mad house."

Xander appeared behind her at that point.

"Hey Spike, I thought you were going out." He said the last two words pointedly.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, you're still here."

When Spike responded with a shrug, he said "I promised Dawn we could watch videos…just the two of us." Again he spoke pointedly and Spike frowned.

"Sure Harris, I'll be out of your hair soon."

Dawn looked uncomfortably between them. "Sorry Spike, didn't mean to kick you out like this."

Spike waved away her apology with his hand, "Don't worry about it love." She bit her lip and looked at him. Spike shook his head, "Seriously bit, don't worry your pretty little head about it, I've gotta go out and fight some evil, you know how it is."

Dawn smiled and he grabbed his leather duster before heading out the door.

Xander shook his head, "I just don't get that guy."

Dawn raised an eyebrow and smiled ruefully, "You think I do?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Xander gestured towards the sofa.

"Why don't you set up the first movie whilst I get the ice cream."

Dawn nodded and slipped the first video into the recorder. As she pressed play and images filled the screen her eyes widened. Two blonde women and a man with a rather large….appendage were in a rather compromising situation. Dawn started to laugh. It had to be a sign from god, they didn't mix the porn with the more mainstream videos very often at Sunnydale Video Rentals.

Xander walked in carrying two tubs of ice cream and two spoons, "I thought we would start with the chocolate, save the other for…..oh my god." His mouth fell open as he stared at the screen.

Flustered he stuttered before saying, "Dawn turn it off quickly."

Dawn pressed the stop button on the remote and started to laugh again.

Xander shook his head, "I can't believe they put 'Amazing Threesomes' in with our rentals." He clapped a hand over his mouth as he realised what he had said.

Dawn took a moment to twig before it was her turn for her mouth to drop open. "Oh my god Xander, you recognised the video, you've rented it!"

"Uh, no, no," he stuttered trying to backtrack. Finally he gave up and sighed, "Yes I rented it."

Dawn burst out laughing, "Is that a favourite of yours Xander? Busty blondes with older man?"

Xander glared at her, "Yeah, yeah, make fun of good ol' Xander. Ha ha, Xander's funny, he can't get a girlfriend who isn't a demon of some variety. Guys do have needs ya know."

Dawn immediately fell silent. This was exactly the kind of opportunity she had been waiting for so why wasn't she taking it.

He looked aside embarrassed and noticed he was still holding the ice cream. "Ouch this is cold." He put it down and rubbed his hands together.

She walked towards him slowly and then took his hands and placed them so they were resting on her back. "You can warm them on me," she tried to speak huskily.

He pushed her back and looked into her eyes, "Whoah, whoah Dawn. What are you doing?"

She licked her lips and smiled, "You said you have needs? I can help you out with those…needs." Her hands travelled down to his groin and his eyes widened, shocked by what Buffy's little sister was doing.

He pulled her hand away sharply and grabbed her shoulders looking deep into her eyes. "Dawn? Are you feeling ok? Has someone cast a spell on you? I didn't cast a spell did I? Am I wearing a bewitched jacket?" He examined his own clothes just to make sure.

Dawn smiled at his confusion. "Don't be silly Xand. I was just offering to…help out…make you feel special…take care of those needs."

  
Xander gulped. This couldn't be Dawn, not Buffy's sister Dawn. Of course she'd had that crush on him and they had grown closer but she was supposed to be innocent and sweet…wasn't she. He thought about how Buffy acted at sixteen and raised a worried eyebrow. Not that he hadn't noticed Dawn was growing up. He couldn't help noticing her development when she wore her skimpy little outfits and had even unkowingly revealed this to Buffy and Willow when he saw her dancing at the club with the 'jacket guy' but he knew it was wrong to think of her like that. He looked at her now, glittering blue eyes, a soft pout, long legs, soft curves up her body but turned away quickly, berating himself for even considering it. Aside from any moral issues Buffy would probably beat him to death with a blunt piece of wood. He shuddered at the image and turned back to Dawn.

"Dawn we can't…." 

He was silenced by Dawn crushing her lips into his.

TBC


End file.
